


An Ainana Time With You

by HarmoniousDreamer



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), Alternate Universe - La danse macabre (IDOLiSH7), Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, IDOLiSH7 Fanfics, M/M, ainana, i7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniousDreamer/pseuds/HarmoniousDreamer
Summary: (Random One-Shots featuring our beloved IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale, ZOOL, and many more!)Chapter 3: Mistakes & KissesSummary:(Entry for Secret Santa Exchange 2020.)Aoi still felt the Yokai were not to be be-friended with but Onibi changed that. How? A mistake leads to a kiss...or two.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma & Isumi Haruka & Midou Torao & Natsume Minami, Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki & Nikaidou Yamato & Rokuya Nagi, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kabane & Konoe & Kuon (IDOLiSH7), Kabane/Kuon (IDOLiSH7), Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Momo & Oogami Banri & Yuki, Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Takanashi Tsumugi & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Shopping Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off approaches and everyone at the Ainana Dorms has been waiting to spend some quality time with each other. Shopping might be a good way to go about... and gather some important stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own IDOLiSH7, BANDAI NAMCO does!  
> The first chapter is dedicated to @respoflyaway on Twitter.

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

**"** _It's fun to get together and have something good to eat at least once a day. That's what human life is all about - enjoying things._ **" -** **Julia Child**

**Please do review + Kudos.**

* * *

**07:00 AM**

Riku was the first to get up even though he was the last to get a proper rest. He just couldn't stay in bed any longer, resisting the urge to literally jump out of his bed and wake up the other dorm members. Today was a special day. It was a rare occasion and he did _not_ want to waste it by lazing around in his room. Checking the date on his phone for the umpteenth time this week, he grinned enthusiastically.

Today was their long-awaited day off.

It was so rare for all seven of them to have an off-day together, so missing this opportunity was a big no-no. None of them had verbally declared this announcement like how Nagi had once before but the atmosphere was easy to understand. All of them were waiting for this day. After their second win at Black Or White, the only time all of them got together was while visiting the shrine. After that, work piled up one after another, not leaving enough time for them to even see each other in the mornings or at nighttime. The times they did get together was when they had their weekly recordings for "A Lovely Night With You" episodes, but that also only gave them so much time to exchange a few words before one of them had to leave for another job.

Riku slid off of his bed, fixing it then grabbed his casual wear and headed towards the bathrooms. On his way, he encountered the person who is usually up first on most days.

"Good morning, Iori!"

Iori, who was stepping out of his room fully dressed for the day, smiled softly at the other boy, "Good morning, Nanase-san. You're up early."

Riku nodded, "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"I hope you got enough sleep."

"I did, I did! Stop being a nag early in the morning, Iori." The redhead pouted.

Iori chuckled while shaking his head, "Yes, yes. of course." Riku could tell the high-schooler was in a good mood because he hadn't retorted back like he usually did. Not having anything to push the conversation further, Iori walked off to the living room while Riku hopped off to his original destination.

"Ah, Iori! Morning," Mitsuki greeted his younger brother while pulling out ingredients from the fridge.

"Good morning, Nii-san." Iori walked into the kitchen, grabbing his own apron, "I'll help out."

Mitsuki thanked him, passing a few vegetables for his brother to chop. "How does omurice sound? We haven't had that in a while. Plus that's the only thing we can make at the moment." Mitsuki groaned, looking at the almost empty fridge.

Iori hummed, "We haven't particularly had a decent breakfast in a long time, so why not?"

"You're right... Ah." The door opened revealing the oldest of the group trudging in the room, "Morning, Yamato-san!"

"Yeah, mornin'," Yamato, still in his pajamas yawned, slumping on the couch. "Damn, it's too early."

"It's kinda shocking to see you up this early." Mitsuki snickered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, Mitsu," The leader groaned, "That Nagi came barging in my room a few minutes ago, and then Riku joined him too, going on about how it was their mission to prevent me from sleeping any more than I already have."

"Want tea? Coffee?" Mitsuki asked while turning the kettle on.

"Beer."

Iori frowned at the request, "This early? Nikaidou-san, you should really cut that beer habit of yours a bit."

"Ichi, don't be a nag. Let this Onii-san indulge himself before those two come back." Iori made a face, silently complaining about how this was the second time he was called a nag today.

Loud and heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway and the door opened with a loud thud. "Outta my way!"

"Tamaki-kun?!"

"Tamaki, wait!"

"Oh, Tamaki!"

The youngest member of the group dashed inside the living room, hiding behind the couch where Yamato was lying on. Seconds later, Sougo rushed in followed by Riku and Nagi.

"Tamaki-kun, please listen!"

Tamaki glared at Sougo, "No way, Sou-chan! I can't believe you did this to me!"

Sougo frantically waved his hands and rambled, "I didn't mean to! Riku-kun and Nagi-kun thought it would be a quicker way to wake you up so I-"

"You disrespected King Pudding! Don't come near me!"

Riku laughed awkwardly, "He's really upset, huh?"

Nagi sighed, "Oh, we should have thought this through."

Mitsuki and Iori, who watched the whole scene with blank faces, decided to let the leader do the questioning. Yamato now being well-aware of his surroundings, gazed at the four, "What happened?"

Tamaki jumped up from his hiding spot and shouted, "Sou-chan, Rikkun, and Nagichi made fun of King Pudding and tried to scare me awake!"

The leader pointedly looked over the three suspects, signaling Riku to explain. The boy scratched the back of his neck, trying to find words and started briefing them on the situation. "Um... Sougo-san was trying to wake Tamaki up while Nagi and I were passing by. We thought it would be fun to make a scary King Pudding drawing and show it to Tamaki because he was half asleep. Sougo-san drew the drawing and um..."

"Let's just say it left a rather horrifying image in Tamaki's mind," Nagi finished.

"I also thought it would be fun, but I guess I was wrong," Sougo hung his head apologetically, "I'm really sorry, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki peered at his partner, still not convinced, "Promise you won't turn King Pudding into a bloody monster again?"

"I do, I promise!"

The cyan-haired boy stared at the other two who apologized immediately, and sighed. "Fine, fine. Just don't do it again."

Mitsuki laughed out loud, "And with that wrapped up, a good morning to you guys!" The four greeted him back in their own way. Sougo went ahead and started setting up the table. Riku began taking out everyone's respective mugs and poured the drinks each asked for. Nagi and Tamaki watched the morning news forecast and King Pudding Horoscope with Yamato, while the Izumi brothers finished up cooking.

As the table was completely set with breakfast, the seven took their seats, a feeling of relaxation surrounding them.

"Thank you for the food!"

They ate their food while passing compliments and sharing what had happened in the past couple of days, savoring this moment as it might not come soon. Riku, who kept squirming in his seat all the while, finally spoke up. "We should do something special today, everyone!"

"Special?" Next to him, Iori voiced out.

"Yeah! We all have been so busy lately. Who knows when we'll get another day off together."

Sougo hummed in response, "Riku-kun has a point but what should we do?"

"Another gyoza party?" Nagi suggested.

"Nah, we don't have as many ingredients this time. Besides I was thinking about going shopping later today." Mitsuki stated.

"Shopping for groceries? Then, can I get more King Pudding?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That and also for some clothes and such. And you already have five of them in the fridge!"

Yamato thought for a while before snapping his fingers, "Then, let's all go shopping."

"All of us?" Riku excitedly spoke.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah, why not? I was also thinking of buying some stuff at that Sky Blue Mall we went to last time. What better way to spend today, huh?"

"Won't it be a problem? Our fans might see us." Iori stated, frowning at the idea. "We won't get much privacy that way."

"What are disguises for? I say we go!" Mitsuki declared, already picking up his plates. "A shopping trip is something not all seven of us have done before."

"I can buy more merch then! This will be a very exciting day." Nagi bounced out of his chair, almost knocking down his mug.

"We can all do the grocery together and later whoever has to do separate shopping, we can decide on a meet-up spot. Sounds good?" Yamato said.

"Seems nice," Sougo exclaimed, "Ah, we should inform Manager just in case."

Iori cleared his throat, "Don't worry, I'll RabbiChat her while we all get ready."

Mitsuki, who was already cleaning up his dishes, spoke up, "Finish up, guys! There are fewer people this early, we might have a chance to roam around a bit before the place gets crowded." Nodding, the rest finished up their meal. Sougo and Mitsuki cleaned up the kitchen while the rest headed off to their rooms to get ready for the day.

Iori had made sure to check in with their manager, who instantly replied by offering a ride there as she also needed to go to the area for a meeting. She arrived half an hour later, greeting the idols as she stepped into the dorms. "Everyone seems to be excited, I see." Tsumugi clapped her hands.

Riku chuckled, "Well, it has been a long time since we got to do something. Ah, manager, you should join us too!"

Tsumugi smiled apologetically, "I would love to, but I have some important business to attend to. The office is near the mall, so that is why I offered to take you all there."

"That's too bad. It would have been fun with you coming with us as well," said Nagi, shaking his head.

"Maybe next time, huh?" Yamato pitched in, making his way to the door, "C'mon, let's go." The others followed him, making their way to Tsumugi's minivan. Settling in their respective seats, Mitsuki gasped and jumped out of the car, "I forgot something! I'll be right back!"

"Woah, that's new." Tamaki whistled as Iori eyed his brother's retreating, confused as it was rather rare for Mitsuki to be forgetful. "One would expect so from Nanase-san after all."

"Hey!" Riku retorted. Just as he was about to add more, Mitsuki hopped back in the van, taking his seat all the while taking deep breaths. "Hah, sorry for the wait." Sougo passed a water bottle to the orange-haired man, "Thanks, Sougo."

"Everyone ready?" Tsumugi asked, starting the vehicle when they all nodded.

* * *

The ride to the mall felt relatively short with everyone busy discussing which shop to visit and what to buy. In the end, it was decided that they would do collective grocery shopping and then disperse with whoever they wanted, go wherever they wanted to, then later meet up at the mall's VR Zone before lunchtime. Mitsuki had made sure to make a list of essentials before leaving, asking the others if they wanted to add something during the ride. Iori was still curious about what was so important that his brother had to run back to dorms at the last second to which Mitsuki shrugged off saying it was nothing important.

When they finally reached, they got out and said goodbye to their manager. Tsumugi promised to drive the group back once she was free, then drove off to her next location. Checking their disguises, the idols entered the almost empty mall. It was the same as before, the only difference being the change in posters. Most shops were still closed, and some were being set up for the day. The grocery section was on the underground floor and was not as crowded as they had thought.

"Alright, let's split up into three groups and no extra or useless stuff, okay?" Mitsuki said as he snapped off a picture of the list, RabbiChatting it to each member. The Fly Away! duo was assigned the frozen items and daily use essentials, MEZZO" would get the toiletries while the Phythogarus Trio decided on gathering the meat and vegetables. All pointed at how it was the usual grouping but laughed it off knowing even each unit had catching up to do with their partners.

* * *

"Nanase-san."

"...Yes?"

"What is this?"

"Um-"

"No, let me rephrase that. Why is our cart filled with five boxes of frozen omurice and eleven cups of instant ramen?"

"They were on sale!"

Iori sighed heavily, picking up the extra luggage and shoving them into the redhead's arms. "Please return them. Now," He sternly ordered.

Riku made a gloomy face, almost looking as if he would start crying at any moment. Iori turned around, ignoring the elder boy considering this wasn't the first time Riku had pulled the innocent card. The high schooler picked up the items listed with Riku tailing behind him, pouting all the way.

Turning towards another aisle, Riku noticed a familiar mascot from the corner of his eye. He tapped on his unit partner's shoulder, and asked, "Hey, Iori. Can I buy that?"

Iori followed his finger, eyes widening slightly at the item. It was an Usamimi Friends Limited Edition handkerchief, to say he didn't want it was an understatement. Iori had been looking for it online but it had sold out instantly. He would have bought it by making an excuse but unfortunately, there was only one left.

Iori watched Riku grab it, unfolding to reveal its cute design with the three mascots of Usamimi Friends hugging each other. Before the centre could notice, Iori tore his gaze from the piece of cloth, covering his mouth. "W-Why would you want something like that?"

Riku titled his head, " 'Cuz it's cute." He then grinned, "And I wanna give this to someone."

 _Manager, maybe..._ Iori thought, acting unimpressed. "Is that so? Then, you will have to pay for it yourself."

"I know that!" Riku placed the handkerchief in the cart's small pocket, grinning at the other boy, "So can I get at least one of those frozen omurice boxes?"

Iori raised a brow, "How is this and that related?"

"C'mon, you won't regret it!"

"I really don't understand you sometimes."

The shopping on MEZZO" ‘s side had gone pretty smoothly with Tamaki listening to Sougo recite the list and pick up the items. The latter was surprised at how the younger had been so obedient despite the events that had occurred in the morning.

"Looks like that's all," Sougo said as he checked their cart. "Good work, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki grinned proudly, "Same to you, Sou-chan!"

Sougo chuckled and said, "Why don't we get you something as a reward?" Tamaki beamed and spoke enthusiastically, "I want King Pudding!"

"You already have enough back home, why not something else?" Tamaki went into deep thought, smiling before answering, "How about a matching plushie?"

"Matching plushie?" Sougo asked as the cyan-haired boy nodded, "Yeah, like how I have King Pudding, we can get Meringue Princess for you."

Sougo blushed, "F-For me? Why would you- I mean, the reward is for you, not me."

Tamaki looked at Sougo as if he was going crazy, "I wanna get it for Sou-chan for future reference."

Sougo looked confused. _Future reference?_

"So that you can make good drawings of those two. The image from this morning is still here." Tamaki deadpanned, tapping his head. Sougo laughed awkwardly. "I want you to practice drawing those two way more than before, so I won't get scared or offended."

"I-Is that so..." Sougo for once thought the boy was being generous but this was his way of showing his kindness. He couldn't help but smile. "Okay, let's meet up with everyone and see if we can find her at one of the stores." The younger boy grinned as he hopped on his feet and began walking to the cashier section with Sougo following him, smiling fondly at his partner.

* * *

"DUST BOX SHOOT!"

"NO!"

"Oh wow..."

The Pythagoras Trio had finished up their grocery and were waiting for the others to arrive. During the wait, Nagi had spotted his favorite Magical Girl Magical Cocona merchandise and skipped away to the kid's section. Mitsuki and Yamato, having not noticed their partner missing, started a conversation.

"So, Mitsu. I heard you went to a drinking party with Mr Shimoka-san." Yamato said in a teasing tone.

Mitsuki chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, I wasn't planning to but they dragged me along. The yakiniku was pretty delicious." Yamato hummed, "I'm aware since I was two tables away from you."

"Huh?!"

"I was there with Yaotome and Tsunashi-san. We had different jobs at the same place so we planned a small drinking session."

Mitsuki gawked at the leader before saying, "I can't believe I didn't see you guys there. Wait, you could have called me over!"

"I was going to but..." Yamato smirked, "You were too drunk for your own good. I thought your pride might get damaged." Mitsuki couldn't help but stare at the older man in awe. "Yamato-san! I never thought you were so kind, you old geezer."

Yamato slightly scowled at being called 'a geezer' but smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah. It was already gone along with Mr Shimoka-san's anyway."

The orange-haired man's expression changed from awe to fear, "Don't tell me-"

Yamato nodded and spoke, "I was the one who brought you back, by the way. I think I deserve a reward." Mitsuki sighed, grumbling about how he should really cut his drinking habit. He looked up, finally noticing Nagi's disappearance. "Where's Nagi?"

"Hmm? He was just behind me." Yamato looked at the back and sweatdropped, "Ah, man..."

Mitsuki looked at the man questioningly when Yamato said, "Mitsu, promise me you won't overreact."

"Why? What's up-AH!" Right on cue, the blonde member had returned, dumping all of his anime merchandise in the shopping cart. "Oh, Mitsuki! Yamato! I can't wait to unbox these when we get home!"

The cart was already filled to the brim but now with the added pile of MagiKona goods, it felt as if they were going to buy a mountain. Few of the customers had begun eyeing them. Yamato noticed this, and being wary of getting recognized, he decided to leave with his two unit members as quickly as possible...

"DUST BOX SHOOT!"

"NO!"

… but it was too late.

"Oh wow..." He mumbled while slapping his forehead. Mitsuki started throwing every single MagiKona item to the other side of the store and at the blonde while Nagi tried his best to catch whatever came his way, getting hit once on the head. The leader was too embarrassed to say anything. Until now, none of the customers or shopkeepers had approached them, which was a good thing as it would cause even more ruckus. They simply chose to ignore the three as if this was an everyday thing, maybe their disguises were finally coming to some good use after so long or people considered them as some weirdos.

The green-haired man noticed the Fly Away! Duo approaching them, Iori already frowning at the sight while Riku wore a worrisome expression. Parking the cart near the other, the younger Izumi stepped between his brother and their blonde friend, glaring at them. The two stopped immediately, finally realizing where they were and what they were doing.

"Nii-san. Rokuya-san." Iori spoke in a strict tone, causing Mitsuki and Nagi to stiffen up. Riku stood next to Yamato, who explained to him the whole situation. "Huh, I thought it was something serious. Good thing, it's the usual."

"Sorry for the wait," All turned to see MEZZO" walking towards them. Sougo, noticing the various merchandise on the floor and in Nagi's arms, asked, "Did something happen?"

"Just the usual," Yamato replied, then turning to the foreigner, "C'mon Nagi, put those back and if you really want something, get only one or two. No more, got it?"

"Yes..." Nagi whimpered but quickly recovered when he began deciding which goods he would buy. After a couple of minutes, he chose a figure and coaster set, quickly joining the others who were already getting their shopping checked out. They all pooled in the money as it was for everyone. Iori got a RabbiChat from their manager that she was heading back to the mall. He replied saying he would come to fetch her since they had to load the grocery in the car, no one was going to walk around with so many bags anyways. Mitsuki decided to tag along with his brother when Iori relayed Tsumugi's message to them. He practically insisted by stating he wanted to browse some stores with Iori, making the latter smile and a bit confused. Reminding each other that they will gather at the VR Zone in an hour or so before lunch, Mitsuki and Iori gathered the bags and left.

As the two were out of sight, Riku jogged up to Yamato, "Yamato-san, I need advice!" The leader hummed, signaling Riku to continue, "I want to give Iori something but I'm confused."

"You too, huh?"

The red-haired boy looked at the older man, "I'm confused too on what to give to you all. None of us were able to exchange gifts on Christmas or New Year's, after all."

Riku nodded, completely understanding where Yamato was going, "I know. That's why I wanna get something for him. I bought this handkerchief," He pulled out the piece of cloth from a small paper bag, "but Iori showed zero interest in it when I asked him if I could buy it. I don't know why Tamaki said he would like something like this." He sighed while packing the handkerchief again, "I got everyone else something last month but I can't figure out what to get him. His birthday also passed and we didn't properly celebrate it like always."

Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to come clean and say that Iori, in fact, was fond of this type of thing but decided against it. He snapped his fingers before saying, "Why not do some browsing, shall we? Both of us can help out each other by looking around."

The centre beamed at the idea, "Let's do that." He then turned to the other three members, "Tamaki, Nagi, Sougo-san. Yamato-san and I are going to look around the mall a bit, do you guys wanna tag along?"

"Sorry, Riku-kun. Tamaki-kun wants to visit a toy store for something and so does Nagi-kun." Sougo replied.

"Oh, then we'll meet up with you at the VR Zone." With that, Riku and Yamato walked off to the escalators and the remaining three went off in the other direction.

* * *

The Izumi brothers found Tsumugi not too long after they exited the mall. They loaded the car with the bags and began walking back. On the way, Tsumugi explained how they were going to be even busier as new and old variety shows have requested their guest appearances and interviews, and the chances of getting days off would be less. The two boys sighed, they have to make the best of today as it might really not come again.

"So Nii-san, which store would you like to visit first?" Iori asked as they reached the first floor. Mitsuki gestured to his brother and their manager to follow him quietly. Both were confused but obediently followed. They walked up to the second floor where Mitsuki stopped in front of an all-too-familiar store. Iori's breathing stopped for a moment when he noticed the store's layout. "N-N-Nii-san, this is-!" He stuttered.

"Shh! I know!" Mitsuki grabbed his brother's hand, forcefully dragging him inside with Tsumugi tailing behind the two with a big smile.

It was an official Usamimi Friends Merchandise Store, which had opened a week ago. The balloons and banners representing the opening of the shop were still there along with many more decorations. One could find their worldwide goods, starting from plushies, keychains, bookmarks, and even more. The shop was empty with only three workers, who were setting up the shop, much to Iori's relief. Mitsuki finally stopped in front of Roppu-chan's giant balloon figure, grinning at Iori before pulling out three coupons from his bag.

"That's two for you and one for me," Mitsuki said handing Iori two of the three coupons. The younger Izumi examined the pieces of paper to see there were the limited-time coupons for buying any merchandise for free and today was supposedly the last date to avail the offer. He looked at his brother in shock who was still grinning widely. "I got these from one of the hosts from my last job. I thought you might wanna have them since we couldn't get anything for your birthday, New Year's, or Christmas," Mitsuki explained.

"But we did visit the strawberry garden."

"Riku was with us too," The older Izumi stated, "I wanted to spend time with my lil' brother and Manager is just a bonus."

"But-"

"You don't want to?" Iori shook his head at that and said, "Of course not! I just... I want to spend time... with you too. And thank you for this."

"Good for you, Iori-san," Tsumugi said.

Iori looked at her and asked, "Did you know about this, Manager?"

She shook her head, and said, "No. Although Mitsuki-san was confused about what to get you and asked me for advice. I didn't know about these coupons until today." She turned to the older boy and asked, "Is this why you rushed back to dorms earlier?"

Mitsuki nodded, "I wanted to go along with Iori alone today when I mentioned grocery shopping, but then everyone got excited so..." He frowned a bit before smiling again, "Oh well, times like these are pretty fun too. Those guys are like my brothers too."

Iori chuckled softly, nodding, "We have become like a family." Their manager smiled at that and clapped her hands, "Right! And did you both buy presents for the others though?"

When the two nodded, Tsumugi said, "Then let's get this done so you can exchange presents with everyone!" The brothers looked at the girl in confusion, "Exchange presents with everyone?"

"Ah!" She gasped, realizing she had revealed the truth, "Please forget it!"

Mitsuki laughed, "That's kinda hard but we'll keep quiet about it." The younger nodding in agreement. The three began browsing the store. Iori and Mitsuki were the ones who bought a few items as Tsumugi gave her opinions along the way. Iori used one coupon for himself and the other for Riku. He had already bought a present for him but after seeing the handkerchief and how Riku looked a little upset at the thought of giving it to someone else, Iori wanted to get him something similar. Luckily for him, he found the same handkerchief in red color and decided to get a bookmark set for himself. Mitsuki chose a rabbit plushie pair, one each for Yamato and Nagi. Iori snickered when he imagined Yamato's reaction at getting a plush toy as a gift when Mitsuki told him it was for the older man. Nagi wouldn't mind receiving this but Yamato was another issue. Mitsuki teased his brother when he explained the reason behind the handkerchief. They paid and left the store, this time going to where their manager preferred.

* * *

Sougo and Nagi were grinning widely as they left the toy store. Tamaki followed them with his head down, mumbling how it was his biggest mistake to have brought Sougo here. Nagi was practically bouncing like a kid with joy. Sougo kept glancing at the bag in his arms, his smile growing each time. He turned towards Tamaki and said, "Tamaki-kun, I'm so happy right now."

"I wonder why?" His partner grumbled sarcastically.

"I never thought Meringue Princess had a Halloween version. I think this edition is the best so far." The purple-haired boy beamed. "The blood and teeth look so real."

Nagi joined in and exclaimed, "Oh, I can't believe they had the limited edition Cocona figure I was looking for! I can't be any happier!"

Tamaki sighed, "Good for you two, I guess." He checked his phone, noticing it was almost an hour left until they had to meet up, "We still have time. What should we do?"

"We should check-in with the others just in case first," Sougo suggested.

"On it!" Nagi fished out his phone, sending a quick message to the members. He received a reply from Tsumugi and Riku immediately, "Looks like they still have some time to spend."

"Let's go to the VR Zone anyways. I wanna try some games," Tamaki said, stretching his arms. The two agreed and started to climb the escalators. The high schooler glanced at Sougo who was still glancing at the plush toy, and sighed, "Sou-chan, how can you be this happy on getting... that?"

"Hmm? Because Tamaki-kun got it for me." He smiled, "And I have never seen such a fascinating design." Sougo pulled out the toy and Tamaki stiffened at the right like how he first saw it. The plushie had the same pink color, and the expression was of a cute rabbit trying to look angry with vampire clothing. What disturbed Tamaki was blood dripping from its mouth and sharp teeth along with one of its ears half cut off. It made the plush look more like it had been designed to scare kids. No wonder there was a pile of them at the very back of the store. Tamaki couldn't understand why his partner got all starry-eyed at this particular item, and despite forcing him to choose something else, Sougo chose this plush in the end. The dancer had kept grumbling while he paid but some part of him was happy to get Sougo at least something.

"I guess it's okay if you like it." MEZZO `` had its ups and downs but they always came around. Tamaki wanted to give Sougo a gift with that thought in mind even if the thought had to come across through a bloody bunny. Sougo looked happy and so was he... somewhat.

Out of nowhere, Nagi gasped loudly, turning around to face them, "Oh! Tamaki, Sougo, you will have to excuse me for a while."

"Why? Is something the matter, Nagi-kun?" Sougo asked. The blonde shook his head, and replied, "I have a shop or two to visit, so don't wait up for me. I will reach the VR Zone once it's time." He waved his hand and dashed forward before rounding a corner.

"I have a feeling he's gone to buy gifts for Yama-san and Mikki," Tamaki stated. Sougo chuckled, "It seems so. He did ask us if he should get Cocona merchandise for them or not."

Tamaki pursed his lips, "Mikki would throw it away and Yama-san would make a weird face."

"Let's hope he finds whatever is best for them," Sougo said as the two began walking again.

* * *

Nagi knew he had to get a gift that would mean something special to the three of them. But he just couldn't find the gift that shouted "FRIENDSHIP" to him. Mitsuki and Yamato along with the rest of IDOLiSH7 had done more than anyone ever has for him. They were his first male friends and he wouldn't trade them for the world. Getting gifts for Riku, Iori, Tamaki, and Sougo were easy; simple items that he knew the four would appreciate. The only problem was when it came to Yamato and Mitsuki, he felt lost. His first choice was to get matching keychains but they all had one from the Usamimi Friends Themepark. The next option was matching t-shirts, but their signature Pythagoras parkas were more than enough along with the shirts they used for the "My Friend" song. He then decided to give them his favorite Cocona's goods but he knew those two would tell him to keep it instead. His last resort was to ask them directly and both answered with a nonchalant 'I want nothing'.

Nagi sighed as he left yet another shop. This was the fourth one he had visited after leaving MEZZO". Who knew picking gifts was going to become a high-class secret mission. Nagi had also decided to spend as much money as he could but everyone disliked wasting an unreasonable amount of money. Both him and Sougo had gotten lectured more times than they can count on the topic.

His reason for coming to the mall was to somehow get Mitsuki and Yamato to tag along with him and buy the first thing they liked. Unfortunately, both ran off before he had the chance. He understood Mitsuki's reason for going with Iori and Yamato seemed to enjoy Riku's company when he had the chance.

Nagi stopped in front of another clothing shop, pondering whether he should go inside or not. If he can't find anything here, he would give his two unit partners hugs thrice a day for the rest of their lives. He entered the shop with heavy feet, looking at the various garments. Walking up to the counter for the shopkeeper's suggestions, he noticed a stand filled with colorful bands on the countertop.

"Good day, sir." The shopkeeper greeted, "Would you like to take a closer look?" The man gestured at the stand. The blonde nodded and took one of the bands. It was a simple thread band, braided with a steel plate in the middle. "You can get anything engraved on them if you wish."

"Really?!" Nagi exclaimed, thinking of various sentences he wanted to be engraved. He chuckled softly, imagining the lecture Mitsuki would give him while Yamato would add a word or two. He went with something different and decided to engrave each of their symbols instead. Choosing their respective colored bands, he instructed the shopkeeper to add all three symbols in the center with the other four on the corners. The shopkeeper told him it would take at least half an hour to be done. Nagi checked his phone to be sure he was on time and he had exactly half an hour before the meet-up so he roamed around the shop, sometimes chatting with the man-in-charge as he watched him do his work.

* * *

"Yamato-san!"

"Shh, Riku. This onii-san is in heaven right now."

Ever since departing ways with the others, Yamato and Riku had gone through a couple of shops but were unable to find anything suitable. While browsing, Yamato mentioned the reason for not buying anyone anything at all, with what his acting jobs day in and day out. Riku suggested getting one common item that all six of them would like which made the older groan, saying 'Onii-san would look weird giving out friendship bracelets or such'. Riku had to admit, it would look weird indeed while laughing as he imagined everyone's reactions.

The two were out of energy soon, deciding to stop by one of the cafes. Before they could do so, the leader abruptly stopped in front of a furniture shop and casually walked inside without Riku noticing. The redhead only noticed the older man's disappearance when he had turned to ask if he wanted to drink something. Riku frowned, the thought of Yamato getting lost was stupid, besides there wasn't much of a crowd even if it was almost afternoon. He retraced his steps, phone in hand just in case he couldn't find the older man. Going through the line of stores near the cafe, Riku didn't see Yamato anywhere. He decided to finally RabbiChat him, and just as he was about to hit send, he heard a squeak from one of the stores opposite the cafe. There laid the leader, with his disguise removed on a massaging chair. The squeak had come from one of the lady workers, most likely when Yamato had revealed himself. Riku watched Yamato wave at the women while shooting a wink, who with jittery steps moved away from him, still dazzled.

Riku sighed. Yamato really knew when to take advantage of their popularity. He walked up to the older man, looking warily at him.

"Yamato-san!" He exclaimed in a low voice.

Yamato cracked an eye open, before bringing his finger to his lips, "Shh, Riku. This onii-san is in heaven."

"You will be in hell if Iori or Mitsuki see you," Riku deadpanned.

Yamato paid no heed to him and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling. The redhead looked around. Besides them, there was only the lady shopkeeper and a couple of old citizens in the store. Riku contemplated calling one of the members because he knew Yamato won't move from here anytime soon. Giving up, he too sat on another chair, his head hitting the back with a soft thud. The leader saw him and how exhausted he looked. Riku worried a lot when it came to Iori and vice versa. He knew it was eating Riku up from the inside that he couldn't get Iori something as simple as a gift. To be honest, the leader had already decided what he would do for the members while going through the mall. He only kept going for Riku's sake. On various occasions, he fought the urge to say the truth but he knew Iori would be hurt. According to the high schooler, his secret was only known to Mitsuki but Yamato, Sougo, and even Tamaki knew of his real interests. Nagi might have an inkling but Riku was still clueless despite all those times Tamaki would openly mention the topic.

Out of nowhere, Riku's chair began shaking gently, causing the boy to jostle in surprise. He saw Yamato's hand on the control panel of the chair and looked at him, confused.

"Don't fret over it so much, Riku," He said while stretching his arms. "Just relax a bit and then we'll try again."

Riku wanted to protest but the gentle movements of the massage chair were slowly lulling him to drop down completely. His eyes closed and with a sigh, he let the magic whisk him away. The older man chuckled, thinking what an easy kid to please. He, too, leaned back not before pulling on his disguise once more. Even if he didn't show it, Yamato was scared when the Izumi brothers' wrath came upon him.

* * *

**3:00 PM**

It was time for IDOLiSH7 to meet up at the VR Zone. Tamaki and Sougo were already there playing arcade games when Nagi had joined them. The Izumi brothers along with their manager came moments later. The only ones left were Riku and Yamato, who were frantically running to reach their destination. The two had fallen asleep and were woken up by an agitated customer. Looking at the time, the two dashed out from the store. The gifts were all but forgotten.

"I knew it was a bad idea, Yamato-san!" Riku exclaimed.

"Like you're one to talk. You were out like a light bulb!" Yamato fought back.

"So were you!" Riku slowed down a bit, "Hah, how much- more- hah..."

Yamato matched the centre's pace, slapping himself on the forehead mentally for forgetting Riku's illness, "Just a little more. Let's stop for a bit."

"The others- are- ha, waiting..." He took slow and shallow breaths to calm himself down. Yamato rubbed his back, cursing at himself when Riku began to cough. But it didn't last long as the redhead recovered slowly and his breathing became normal. All this time, singing and dancing vigorously during training and lives had helped improve his condition but it was still a weak spot. Riku could keep his asthma in check much better compared to the first time.

"I'm fine now. Sorry to worry you, Yamato-san." Riku apologized. The leader shook his head and said, "No need for that. You sure you're okay?"

The boy nodded, "I have been able to control it better. And on my last visit, the doctor told me that taking slow and shallow breaths really help."

"Good. Now, c'mon." The two began walking quickly instead of running. As soon as they took the escalator, they saw Nagi and Tamaki waving at them from above.

"You guys are late!" Tamaki said. Nagi joined in and questioned, "Did you two stop to eat or rest?"

"Well..." The two latecomers laughed awkwardly. "Something like that," Yamato replied.

"Did everyone get their individual shopping done?" Tsumugi pitched in. Everyone but Yamato and Riku nodded, who had a horrified look on their faces. "Hmm? Yamato san, Riku-san, what's wrong?"

Riku broke out of his stance and stuttered, "Huh?! Uh- it's nothing! Nothing at all!" He shot a side glance to the leader who had begun whistling nonchalantly. They were enjoying the massage chairs so much that the thought of buying presents had vanished completely.

Tsumugi then asked everyone what to have for lunch, on which they decided to think about once they got back to the dorms. Everyone was exhausted by now and none of them was in the mood to stop by some restaurant for lunch. Plus the time was critical, their chances of being caught by their fans were most likely now. They all went back to the minivan as quickly as possible as the mall began to fill up. Once in the van and with their disguises completely off for good, the members discussed their individual shopping experiences. Along the lines, Riku had accidentally mentioned the reason for him and Yamato being late, which resulted in an all-to-expected scolding from Iori and Mitsuki. Tamaki shared his complaints on Sougo's choice of the plush and Nagi kept gushing about his latest Cocona figures. Mitsuki also shared their trip to the Usamimi Friends store while leaving the important details out and the time they spent with Tsumugi afterward.

Soon they arrived back at the dorms. Their manager had to leave because she had to go to the office to inform the President of the new offers the group had gotten. Apologizing again for not having lunch with the boys, she drove away. The group was not really in any mood for a heavy meal so they decided to munch on some snacks. The seven first went to their separate rooms to keep their bags, and then came to help put the grocery away.

It was a little over seven o'clock when Yamato cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I know why we all were so excited to go to the mall today. We each wanted to get all of us a gift, right?" The other nodded, hesitantly. "Well, I'll be honest. I didn't get any of you anything. And before you start throwing a tantrum, I have decided to do something different instead."

"We're not having another beer party, Yamato-san," Mitsuki frowned. The leader shook his head, "It would be a good idea but that's not the case. Today, I'm going to cook dinner for us all."

The six stared at their leader as if he had grown another head. Tamaki was the first one to speak, "Yama-san? You're gonna cook?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not?" He shrugged as he reached out for his apron, "I've made bento boxes for you and Ichi a couple of times, remember?"

Iori pursed his lips, "They were... decent."

"What's with that?" Yamato laughed, "C'mon, while you guys do the exchanging, I'll get something delicious ready."

"Sly move, Yamato-san," Mitsuki commented as he also reached for his apron, only to be pushed away by the leader. One stern look and the second oldest member understood the message. "Alright, guys! Bring the goodies!"

With that, everyone except Yamato went to their rooms once again, bringing their individual bags to the living room. When the time came for who would go first, Nagi volunteered. He took the three matching bands, putting the orange one on Mitsuki's wrist and the green on Yamato's while showing his yellow one. He bought Sougo and Tamaki matching phone straps, and a pair of fountain pens for Riku and Iori. Next was Tamaki, who only bought King Pudding items of different varieties; stationery set for Iori, a journal for Riku, a pocket mirror for Nagi, a pair of hands-free from Mitsuki, and a glasses case for Yamato while Sougo had already received the plushie earlier. Riku bounced up, declaring his turn. He went around and handed everyone except Iori their presents. Sougo got the new TRIGGER DVD set, Tamaki a dance guide, Mitsuki an American-style cookbook, Nagi a limited edition Cocona keychain, and Yamato a horror drama playwright. When Iori came up, he simply turned away, whispering 'later', causing the boy to frown a bit.

Next in line, Sougo stood and handed everyone their gifts, thanking them along the way; Iori received a plain black phone cover with navy blue strips, Mitsuki got a fanmade Zero's biography, Yamato an express pass to free beer for one night, Nagi a men’s makeup kit, Tamaki got a blue caramel King Pudding bag strap, and Riku got the same DVD set he gave Sougo. Mitsuki was next. He too skipped Iori as he had already gotten him his gift. Yamato & Nagi got the matching Usamimi Friends toys, Riku a donut cushion, Sougo a Japanese cookbook about mellow food, and Tamaki a box of pre-made pudding mix. Iori was the last as he passed each member, purposely passing by Riku for the first time. Sougo received a diary, Tamaki an easy self-study guide book, Mitsuki a self-made pâtisserie catalog, Yamato a plain green t-shirt, Nagi a cologne, and lastly Riku the Usamimi handkerchief and a history-based adventure novel.

Everyone gushed at their gifts, passing comments and jokes except Riku who stared at the handkerchief he had received from the younger Izumi. He looked at Iori, who was conversing with Nagi. Once he was done, Riku pulled him to the side and pushed the small package in his hands.

"I wasn't planning on giving you this... " The redhead's eyes trailed to the brown bag, "but I couldn't find anything else. And you got me the same thing so..."

The high schooler opened the bag, recognizing the same handkerchief in blue that Riku bought at the grocery store. "W-Wasn't this for someone else?"

"Huh? No, I got it for you," Riku answered as he shifted on his feet. "I was a bit upset when you didn't show any reaction at that time. So I asked Yamato-san for help and you know where it got me," He chuckled nervously.

Iori didn't know how to react as he felt his face burn with embarrassment. _Does Nanase-san know?! Did someone tell him? Or did he figure it out himself? No, it must be Yotsuba-san. Besides Nii-san and Manager promised to never tell anyone... Then-_

He felt Riku wave a hand in front of his face, "Iori, is it no good?" The boy looked really upset now and Iori was a sucker for this expression. He cleared his throat and covered his mouth before saying, "I-It's fine. Besides, it would be a waste to not accept."

Riku's face brightened instantly, "Yeah!" He pulled his own handkerchief and one of the pens Nagi got them, "Now, we have two matching items!" Iori chuckled at his giddiness and nodded, his face still a hint of pink.

A sizzling pop echoed across the dorms as Yamato yelped, "Woah, been a while since I made katsudon."

"Easy, old man! We don't want the kitchen destroyed."

"Yeah, yeah." The leader attempted to flip the pork cutlet without sputtering hot oil everywhere. Once successful, he patted himself on the back and moved on to the next one.

"Should we set the table once we put our gifts away?" Sougo suggested. "You do that and someone put mine away too," Yamato agreed. The idols scrambled away, settling their belongings in their rooms and coming back to help out their leader. Once the table was set with the cutlery and side dishes, Yamato ordered all to sit down first and then began serving them their individual bowls of katsudon servings. To their surprise, each of them had different special toppings; Iori had a boiled egg, Mitsuki's was topped with extra pork slices, Tamaki's had a small King Pudding omelet, Sougo's had tabasco sauce, Nagi got vegetables arranged as Cocona's magical stick and Riku had some sweet red bean paste on the side. Yamato himself took a beer can before settling down.

"Well, stop ogling at my handiwork and... " He clapped his hands, "Thank you for the food." The others followed and began digging in. The food was quite delicious, considering the few times Yamato had cooked. Even if Tamaki and Iori didn't verbally express their gratitude, they were happy with the bentos Yamato had made them, and even on New Years' last year, his dish was pretty flavorful. Mitsuki commented on how the leader should cook more often than him, at which the man scoffed and grumbled how he was nowhere as good as him. When Riku and Sougo added more of their toppings, both high schoolers scooted away from them, complaining about their ruined taste buds. Nagi took his time admiring the vegetable creation, taking a picture before finally eating himself.

Yamato glanced at the blonde, "Hmm, I thought you were gonna preserve it or something while I was making your share, by the way."

"Oh, how much I want to do so but Mitsuki will scold me," Nagi pouted. "You bet I will!" Mitsuki added.

"Thank you for your hard work, Yamato-san!" Riku said. 

"It is very delicious. Maybe you and Nii-san should set a weekly schedule," Iori added.

The leader smirked, "Yeah right, as if you're gonna go a day without having your Onii-chan's food." The dark-haired boy blushed, "T-That's not it! I was just thinking about how Nii-san can have a break from cooking from time to time."

Mitsuki laughed, "Don't tease my lil' brother now. But yeah, I would appreciate it, old man. Not that I hate cooking for you all."

"Yeah, not happening. Onii-san doesn't like to spoil you guys so much," Yamato spoke, drowning his beer in one gulp, and getting another one as he put his dishes away. "I wanna be the spoiled one at the moment."

"Yama-san, you spoil yourself every day though," Tamaki deadpanned. The rest of the meal went away as one by one all of them placed their dirty dishes in the sink. Riku and Tamaki declared to wash the dishes while Sougo made some warm green tea for all. Mitsuki decided to be the first one to bathe, and Iori left to check on his schoolwork. Nagi stayed with Yamato in the living room, watching the evening news. 

A familiar sound echoed from the television, causing them to stare at the weather forecast. Yamato chuckled, "It's our song. On the weather news too."

"Maybe because it matches the peaceful night time," Sougo commented. Tamaki nodded, "Hm! The song is basically about night time."

Riku snickered, "Not entirely though."

"It's about new beginnings and how we should rely on one another. Also that we should believe in ourselves and not think otherwise. Plus how we should have fun as much as we can." Nagi interpreted. 

"That's pretty much the summary," Mitsuki spoke as he entered the room, "Bath’s free.”

He plopped on the floor, grabbing a beer from the table, _“Everyday Yeah!_ has a pretty deep meaning in my opinion."

* * *

**10:00 PM**

Tamaki had gone to join Iori and get some homework done himself. The others sat in the living room, watching TV and finishing the tea Sougo had made. All had taken their baths and were in their sleepwear. After the night news headlines ended, Yamato was the first one to head for bed as he had an early morning drama recording. Next was Sougo, who had to meet up with Re:vale's Yuki for a song composition meeting. Mitsuki and Nagi went after an hour, stating how they both had to appear as guests in two shows in a row. Riku sat in the living for a while longer, reminiscing the events of the day while silently praying for time to stop. 

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard the living room door open and Iori walked in while suppressing a yawn. 

“Iori? You’re still awake?” The centre asked as he got up and followed the younger boy to the kitchen. The latter nodded, trying to keep his eyes from closing, “I was fixing my schedule and helping Yotsuba-san with homework so…” 

“This late?” Riku said as he glanced at the clock. It was almost half-past eleven and Iori was usually asleep by ten. He watched as Iori grabbed his mug from the shelf as well as Riku’s. The redhead understood the dark-haired boy’s intentions and smiled. He gently pushed Iori back by the shoulder, grabbing the two mugs and heading towards the stove. The young boy didn’t argue much, leaning on the opposite counter, still trying to stay awake. Riku worked in silence, the occasional clunks of the spoon as the only sound echoing through the room. Once done, he guided the sleepy high schooler to the couch, going back for their mugs full of warm milk and honey and then settling down next to his unit partner. 

“I could have done this much,” Iori frowned, taking a sip of the tea and wincing when he scalded his tongue. Riku chuckled, “Yeah, by the look of that reaction I doubt you could.” 

Riku took small sips of his own drink, sighing softly at the sweet taste. This was one of the moments that he had missed the most. Their workload didn’t allow them to even converse as much as they did, not even when the two had work together because Iori had to catch up on his schoolwork whenever he got time. The last time was a little while after their visit to the shrine, but it hadn’t lasted long because Riku had an early morning schedule the next day. 

The younger boy lowered his half-empty mug and said, “Today was a nice day.” The older boy nodded, “Yeah. it was a lot of fun going shopping with everyone. We should do it again!”

Iori smiled, “Yes, whenever we get the time we should engage in activities like this,” His expression changed to a concerned one, “I heard you had to run before we left the mall. Were you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah,” Riku answered,” I didn’t get an attack but the stress from not getting you a good gift and being late just got to me, I guess.”

“That’s a stupid thing to stress over.”

“Wha-?! It’s not!”

“Not so loud,” He got up, heading towards the kitchen again, “And yes, it is.” The redhead pouted before gulping down his own drink, going over to Iori to clean his mug. Once the two were done, they headed to their rooms. 

Just before Riku could close his bedroom door, Iori called out to him, “Nanase-san.” The centre stopped, facing his partner. “Thank you for the gift you got me. Please don’t worry about something like that in the future. I… I’ll be happy with whatever you give me.” Iori blushed a little before he hurriedly entered his room, muttering a quick ‘good night’. 

Riku chuckled a bit, thinking how cute Iori can be when he was honest. He sat on his bed for a couple of minutes, before getting into the covers with a big smile on his face.

Spending time with Iori and the other members of IDOLiSH7 was something Riku would never get tired of. They were a family and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first official i7 fanfic. It doesn't have a storyline like PARTY TIME TOGETHER from Vibrato. I will be adding more one-shots as well so please look forward to them!


	2. Into The Unknown, A Beast Wanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter Roleplay Thread. All rights reserved to MerryScribbler(Coda RP Acc) & [mezzoforte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzoforte/) (Kyūbi no Kitsune RP Acc).  
> Please do review + Kudos.

It was a day like any other, business as usual. Kyūbi had left Kamaitachi and Onibi to tend to the shop for him as he went out to buy some ingredients. He wasn’t expecting to find a boy with dark hair wandering through the market streets.

This boy, while not small, was still definitely a child and he studied him for a moment before he walked over and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. “Are you lost, little one?” He asked, his parental instincts kicking in.

Coda gazed over the pinkish-white Bestian, or so he thought, in front of him.  _ Is this a new breed? _ He was so beautiful and Coda couldn't help but stare. The white-haired fox spirit tilted his head to the side. “You may speak, little one. I won’t hurt you.” 

"Huh?" Coda blinked, trying to find words. "Um... Hello?"

Kyūbi chuckled as he drew his hand back. “Hello, little one.” He answered. “Are you lost?”

Coda looks around, frowning a bit before answering, "It appears so. Where am I, um...?"

“You’re in the market district of Hikagemachi. You’re not from the forest...” He mused softly and looked off in the direction of the forest, where the big maple tree would be if it was in view.

"Hika...gemachi? Market?" Coda tilts his head in confusion. He looked back at the forest he walked here from and then looked at the person in front of him. "Eh?"

“Hikagemachi market district.” Kyūbi no Kitsune stated. “Only the strongest of yōkai can survive there. Fufufu. And you’re not one of those yōkai.”

Coda steps back a bit.  _ Yōkai? Could it be these people are... And wait, who is this person in the first place? A yōkai, too maybe. _ "Who are you, though?"

His ears perked up slightly and he said, “I’m Kyūbi no Kitsune.”

"Ah, nice to meet you, Kyūbi-san." Coda bowed politely before giving the fox a stern but still confusing stare.

The fox chuckled softly. “Are you hungry, little one?”

"Eh? Um..." Coda felt a bit strange being treated like a child. "I-I'm not sure..."

“You’re not sure if you’re hungry? Then let’s get you something to eat.” Kyūbi answered.

"Huh? But-"

“Come now. Let’s go.” Kyūbi answered.

Coda stayed silent and began moving unconsciously. This person was really weird and he knew he had to be cautious because he was a yōkai, a creature who he thought was just a myth. The nine-tailed fox guided Coda through the bustling streets that were filled with yōkai and brought him to Ramen Kuzunoha. “Sit, sit.”

The boy sat down and eyed the shop, finding its interior quite fascinating. His mouth opened a little as he gasped at the smell of something delicious.

Kyūbi despite rarely cooking (for he didn’t want to risk dirtying his tails) found himself cooking. One of the customers was asking what made the owner work since he rarely did and he said, “Eat your food, pay, and leave.” 

After cooking, he set the bowl in front of Coda. The young Bestian stared at the bowl as the steam filled with aroma reached his sensitive nose. The scent was so mellow and homey, which made Coda feel his stomach growl unknowingly.

Kyūbi no Kitsune watched Coda. A redhead with horns came to stand by Kyūbi’s side and watched with large eyes. “Did you bring home a stray?” Onibi asked. “Don’t be rude,” Kyūbi told him and then shooed him off. “Get back to work. You’re leaving Kamaitachi to do everything.”

Coda looked up in haste as he saw something red, the bowl of food all but forgotten. "Erin?"

Kyūbi and Onibi looked at each other and then to Coda. “Eh? Are you talking to Onibi?” Kyūbi asked as he had already sent the kitsunebi back to work.

"Ah, yes." Coda eyed the redhead, feeling a bit strange at his strange outfit and style. "I guess, I was wrong." He said, sounding a bit upset.

The yōkai hummed softly. “Eat before the noodles go soggy,” Kyūbi told him.

Coda looked at the bowl again, contemplating on whether or not he should eat this or not but his stomach said otherwise. He picked up the chopsticks, splitting them with shaky hands, and hesitated before scooping a small piece of noodle.

Kyūbi watched and then raised an eyebrow waiting for the child's verdict. “Well...?”

He hesitantly ate the noodle, chewing on it slowly. But after each chew, his eyes widened and he began eating full scoops quickly while trying to not make a mess.

The fox spirit crossed his arms as he watched Coda, amused by how he was eating. “Ah, the child was indeed hungry,” he remarked.

Coda silently ate, relishing each bite. The thing he enjoyed the most was the egg and was a bit saddened that there was only one in the bowl.

“I think he likes it, Onibi. Kamaitachi, why don’t you make the child another bowl?” Kyūbi asked. 

“Eh? Owner, aren’t you being too nice? Treating this kid like this...? Is it cuz-“

“Kamaitachi, enough.”

Coda finished the bowl by gulping the broth. He began feeling a bit thirsty but his hunger was far from done. He looked at Kyūbi, who was ordering someone who looked like Carnelian to prepare another bowl. Coda wanted to protest but the hunger was too strong on his stomach.

Kyūbi chuckled softly. “Child, what do you know of the yōkai?”

"Um... yōkai are mythical beings but not all of them are bad. Still, I have heard that they steal something from people who tell them their real names," Coda replied with his head down.

“Ah, we do so to speak. Freedom. One’s name holds power. True names, that is. Knowing another’s would allow control over that person. That is true,” Kyūbi told him.

"I... I see." Coda kept his head down, not having the guts to look at the yōkai in the eyes.

“Which is why I haven’t tried to ask your name, child,” Kyūbi no Kitsune pointed out.

He finally looked up in surprise. "Huh...?"

“I haven’t tried to ask your name. You clearly got lost. You’re not meant to be in Hikagemachi. I’ll feed you and then once you’re full, I’ll take you to the Katanashu headquarters so you can be taken back to the mortal realm.” He explained.

Coda began panicking a little. "Katanashu? I-I don't want to go anywhere else. I love exploring but I'm... scared." He began gripping on his turban. He didn't have Fang or Erin or even Hope right now, and the fox yōkai was still an unknown person to him.

“The Katanashu guard the gate between the human realm and the spirit realm,” The white-haired fox said and then chuckled softly. “That said, don’t be scared little one.”

Coda stuttered incoherent nothings before shutting his mouth. He was so confused!

The fox raised an eyebrow. Coda just shook his head, before saying, "When will we go?"

“After you finish eating,” Kyūbi answered. Coda couldn't find the energy to eat anymore, no matter how much he wanted to. His hands shook a lot more than before. He was never this scared in his whole life.

“The Katanashu will likely erase your memories of the spirit realm and send you home,” Kyūbi told him.

"Oh..." Coda couldn't understand why he was getting upset over leaving. He wasn't even here for more than an hour or two. He really wanted to go back but at the same time, he wanted to know more about this place. He cursed his hobby of being infatuated on gaining new knowledge.

“Tell me, little one? Why do you scowl so?” Kyūbi asked. “I’m certainly not in the habit of spiriting children away but if I must...?”

"I-I don't know. I want to know more about you and this place but at the same time, I want to go home." Coda looked into Kyūbi's eyes with a hint of sadness.

“On the other hand, humans are not meant to be in the spirit realm,” Kyūbi told him kindly.

"I'm not completely human... I'm a Bestian," For the first time, Coda felt comfortable showing his ears and tail. The aura the fox gave reminded him of Erin a lot.

“I’m unfamiliar with the term Bestian. However, if you’re still mortal, you don’t belong here,” Kyūbi told him gently.

"I guess so," Coda fixed his turban and robe before getting up from his seat, leaving his second bowl of ramen unfinished. "Can we leave now then, Kyūbi-san?"

Kyūbi studied him and then nodded once. “Very well, little one. Onibi, Kamaitachi, look after the shop while I’m gone,” He said and got a ‘yes, boss!’ in response.

The two began walking as Coda looked at the area one more time. This place was truly interesting, he wished he could've stayed longer but maybe Kyūbi-san was saving him from some big trouble.

Kyūbi hummed softly. “And what is on your mind, child?”

"Nothing," Coda smiled for the first time he came here.

“Fufufu, when you’re as old as I am, you know when to pick up on the cues. What is it?” Kyūbi insisted.

"It's really nothing. You just remind me of the three most important people to me," Coda chuckled.

“Oh? Do tell me more. You vaguely remind me of when Onibi was young. Ah, it feels like a blink of an eye ago when he was just breathed into life.” He sighed dramatically.

"Is he your brother?"

"Brother? You saw Onibi. Did he look like a kitsune? No... He's kitsunebi," The fox spirit laughed. "I breathed life into him. I suppose he would be more like my child..."

"Oh..." Coda tried processing this new information, finding it a bit weird. "You must really care for him."

“I do. I remember when he was small. I suppose that I have softened over time because of that.”

Coda simply smiled after hearing that. The fox smiled back. “Who do I remind you of?”

"My caretaker, my best friend, and my..." He blushed, "...my lover."

“Ara ara...” He chuckled. He covered his face in embarrassment. Saying it out loud was still very different but felt good. The kitsune laughed softly and smiled at the boy. “Ah, cute...”

"...I'm not cute..."

“Ah, youth,” He chuckled as Coda grumbled silently. The fox spirit laughed and hid behind his hand. Coda pouted and picked up the pace, now walking side by side with the yōkai.

Kyūbi led him along the streets. “Do you have any questions, little one?”

Coda thought for a moment before shaking his head, "None. Besides, you said they will remove my memories of this anyway."

“That doesn’t mean I can’t answer them until that moment if you did have questions,” Kyūbi argued.

"I really don't have any questions, which is strange, hehe.”

“Very well, little one,” He chuckled. The young Bestian hummed back a bit.

“Are you sure you have no questions?” He asked.

"Yes." The young Bestian smiles softly at Kyūbi, "there's none."

The spirit nodded and then smiled. “Do you adventure often?”

"Hmm? Yes. I visit different places and work as a trade merchant," Coda replied.

“Is that so?” Kyūbi asked interestedly.

"Yes, and there are so many exotic and amazing items that we exchange during our trips. I'm the new leader so I have to research beforehand unlike the previous one. He used to just wing it but always came back successful. I have also done well on my part but sometimes I just-" He frowns, "Sometimes I stress over work a little too much and cause trouble for others."

“And you somehow got lost and wandered into the spirit realm. Shame...” Kyūbi sighed.

"...yes."

“Perhaps I don’t need to take you to the Katanashu immediately...”

Coda turns to look at Kyūbi with a mild shock, "Why not?"

“...It would certainly be more fun for you to explore Hikagemachi first.” He said and chuckled.

He lightens up instantly, "Really?!" But regains his composure and coughs in his hand, "I mean...A-Are you sure?"

“If it’s something you would like, little one,” Kyūbi replied.

"Um... I would prefer Kyūbi-san's preferences, if it doesn't trouble you," He pinks a bit as he mumbles his request.

“Ah, are you being shy?” Kyūbi teased.

"Mou... Please, don't tease me. I already have a person who constantly does that," Coda pouted.

“Foxes tease, little one. It’s my nature to tease and play tricks.”

"Is that so...?"

“It most certainly is.”

"Okay... Then, what now?"

“Would you like to see the shopping district?”

"Yes, please," Coda smiles innocently with gleaming eyes.

He lifted a gloved hand to pat the top of Coda’s head/his turban.

Coda blushed at the simple act but smiled softly. He hated to admit it but head pats were something special to him.

“Ah, you’re a cute child.” He laughed softly and pulled his hand back.

"Hehe~." Coda wondered if he had his parents with him, would they have been like this? Fang was like an older brother to him but Kyūbi-san gave a whole different aura.

The fox smiled down at him. “Let’s get going then.”

"Yes!" Coda exclaimed causing Kyūbi to chuckle fondly. Coda practically bounced as he followed the fox spirit in another direction from before. Kyūbi chuckled at the enthusiasm in the child’s steps. “Ara ara... It seems you’re even more excited than Onibi gets...”

"Eh?! No, I just-" He fumbled over his words while playing with his front hair.

He chuckled again. “Don’t be shy.”

"Ah, I-um..."

“It’s alright, little one.”

"...Can we please go now? Enough teasing..."

“Very well. Go where you wish. I will accompany you.”

Coda looked around in anticipation and without any clear direction began walking towards what looked like a weapon shop.

The fox spirit followed after Coda and waited to see what the boy would do. Coda looked at the various weapons, not touching them because they might have some magic casted over them.

“What do you want, young one?” He asked curiously.

"It's not that," Coda answered, "I'm not into weapons but they make good trading items. Also, I'm not going to take any from here."

“That is quite smart. These are all imbibed with yōkai energy.” Kyūbi told him.

"I figured as much."

“A very clever child,” The fox praised the young boy.

"It's just common sense," Coda was in full work mode as he observed the items.

"Common sense isn't as common as one would think."

"Touché."

"Precisely..."

"Ne, Kyūbi-san?"

"Yes, little one?" He asked softly.

"I want to visit a place you like. I can tell that noodle shop from before is yours but is there any place you like?" Coda asked, enthusiastically.

"There are many places in Hikagemachi that I like. Many more within the realm but, some are by far unable to be visited by mortals..." Kyūbi mused.

"Oh," The Bestian responded with a hint of disappointment but smiled, "Then, can we visit the place I can go to?"

"Hm. Yes, very well." He agreed and smiled softly at the boy. "Let me think for a moment about the perfect place."

"Take your time," Coda said. He waited for a while but then unconsciously roamed off on his own when he saw a crowd gathering in the middle of the town, without Kyūbi realizing.

"Little one-" The kitsune began and then sighed as he saw the boy was no longer near him. He saw the crowd gathering and made his way over.

Coda stepped near the crowd as they cheered. He didn't intend to get closer but someone from the back pushed him forwards, causing him to be engulfed into the massive crowd of yōkai. He yelped but his voice went unheard. 

Kyuubi no Kitsune approached the crowd and began weaving his way through. He hoped that he could find the child. The young Bestian tried waving his hand from above when he spotted a pinkish-white tail but people kept pushing and pulling until he was thrown in the center from impact. He fell down on his back but got up quickly when he heard loud clashes of swords behind him.

Kyuubi managed to spot the boy and was quick to pull him to his side by the time that he was near enough to do so. His pink eyes weren't on Coda though, but the people fighting.

Coda felt relief when he saw that the person who grabbed him was Kyūbi. He tightly gripped his hand and clothes, watching with horrified eyes the scene before him.

The crowd was loud, there were calls for both sides. It called for justice, with some believing one party had wronged the other. Kyuubi merely held Coda so they wouldn't get separated. He watched with a bored look on his face. "I wonder what grave offense they're fighting over."

Coda looked in confusion, first at the fox and then the people in front of them.

“This isn’t uncommon, little one,” Kyūbi told him and then sighed. “They’re likely fighting over something little.”

"N-Not uncommon?!" He uttered in shock. Fights were common in Bestia as well but they happened only during official tournaments. This one seemed strange.

“Justice is decided by a fight.” He explained to the young Bestian.

Nodding slowly, Coda hid behind the yōkai completely as he saw blood. He even whimpered a bit at the sight. He hated seeing and smelling blood and always will.

The fox spirit turned to look at the boy who was hiding behind him. “Do you wish to leave?” Kyūbi asked.

Coda nodded silently. The spirit promptly guided the boy away from the crowd and away from the match. “Now then,” he sighed.

Coda quickly bowed down, "I'm sorry, Kyūbi-san!"

“Stand up, child. Fufufu... You wanted to see my favorite places, did you not?” He asked.

"Y-Yes but... I caused you trouble," He mumbled apologetically.

“Hardly. You’re far from the trouble that Onibi has caused me. This is nothing.”

"Ah, I see..." Coda felt relief but it was for a little while.

“Come now...” The yōkai said and led him off towards a grove of sakura trees.

The sakura trees were in full bloom, the petals flowing around as if dancing. Their color was the same as the fox spirit's making it a little hard to see him. But Coda kept his eyes fixed on the fox while being entranced by the beauty of the area.

“This is my favorite spot,” Kyūbi stated. “It’s the spot I have my earliest memories in.”

"It's beautiful..." Coda said in awe. He looked up at the sky and a petal landed on his lips but flew away instantly. He blushed as it felt like he had been kissed. Kyūbi sat down under one of the trees. His tails wrapped around himself and he watched the boy. “It’s calming here.”

The young boy slowly went ahead and sat next to Kyūbi, relishing the calming feeling. "It is," he hummed in response.

The kitsune nodded softly, his eyes focused on the boy. “I used to bring Onibi here when he was restless as a child.”

"Did he calm down upon coming here?" Coda chuckled.

“He would, eventually. He would usually run around and climb the trees. Or hide with them. He would hide in the hollow space by the base of that tree. It’s even older than I am.”

Coda listened with a content smile. The memories of his own childhood flashing through his mind. He pictured himself in place of Onibi, slightly blushing at the thought of Kyūbi watching over him.

“Ah, I miss when Onibi was small.” He lamented and then began to chuckle.

"Hehe, childhood days are very charming in their own way for the child but also for their parents or guardians."

“I had far fewer tails back then. Onibi used to like to curl up and play with my tails. Ah, I’m going soft.” Kyūbi laughed.

Coda blinked when Kyūbi mentioned his tail or tails so to speak. He reached out a hesitant hand, placing it on one of the tails, feeling the softness while gasping.

The fox looked displeased as his tail was touched and he huffed softly.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Coda retracted his hand, stuffing it in his lap.

“At least ask first. Have you no manners, child?” He scolded.

Coda mentally slapped himself before bowing his head, "I'm really sorry. My hand moved on its own. I won't do it again."

Kyūbi laughed softly and shook his head to himself. “Ah, child...” He murmured. “Come.”

Coda paused. "Um-"

“Come here.” He laughed.

Coda scooted closer to Kyūbi, looking a bit alarmed. Kyūbi let one of his tails move to lay it over his lap. He looked away from the boy. Coda jumped when he felt the softness again. He looked at the yōkai in shock but smiled and asked, "Is it okay to touch now?"

His gaze fell on Coda and he said, “Is it not obvious?”

He chuckled shyly and slowly smoothed his fingers through the soft pink fur.

Kyūbi allowed the boy to pat his tail and watched him for a moment. “Now, tell me more of your own childhood, young one.”

"Oh..." Coda went into deep thought before speaking, "I lived alone after my father passed away when I was young. At around the age of eight or nine, Fang found me in the deep forest of our star and took me in as an apprentice. Ever since then, I have been indebted to him."

The white-haired man listened intently and then said, “You’re lucky it would seem to have found this Fang.”

"Yes," Coda replied, "He has been a brotherly figure to me ever since. I was very surprised when he revealed himself as the king. I was upset mostly because I thought we didn't keep any secrets but I now see why people respect him so much."

“Sometimes secrets are kept for safety, little one.” Kyūbi mused.

Coda nodded. "Now that I am the leader of the caravan since he can't leave his position as the king, I realize how much he had to handle and keep away from me. This business is not only difficult but leads you to dark secrets."

“Tell me, child... Do you have dark secrets then?” Kyūbi asked curiously.

"Huh? No, no. I haven't encountered any dark traders or have made deals with any suspicious people for exotic items. I tend to play it safe. And I... don't have any secrets."

“Everyone has secrets,” The kitsune argued.

"I don't. Why, Kyūbi-san? Do you think I have anything that may put me on the wrong path?" Coda eyed him suspiciously.

“Everyone has secrets. If you claim not to, you tell lies. As per paths? That is difficult to say, little one.” He stated. “Is there truly such a thing as a wrong path?”

"Maybe... Maybe, there is. People tend to walk on the wrong path to hide their secrets and in the end, they destroy themselves. After all, those secrets are their treasures."

“That may be. But all roads lead to the same place,” Kyūbi shrugged.

Coda tilted his head, "And that is?"

The kitsune shrugged and had a smug look on his face. “That isn’t for me to say, little one.”

Coda jumped a bit at the expression the fox gave but chose to stay silent.

The fox spirit drew away from Coda and then sat upright properly. "Now then... Shall we continue your exploration of Hikagemachi? Or are you ready to return to the human realm?"

The boy sat for a while, looking around the field before answering, "I... I think I should go home now."

The fox chuckled and then stood up. "As I thought you'd say."

He stood up and walked ahead of the fox even if he didn't know where to go. It wasn't like he wanted to leave so early but he had people who must be worried about him.

The kitsune caught up and grabbed Coda's shoulder to redirect him in the right direction.

Coda silently let himself be guided. He didn't know what to say at the moment.

Kyuubi guided them through the streets and then approached the Katanashu headquarters finally. "There's nothing to fear."

The young boy looked at the new building in front of him. "I have to go in alone?"

"It's easier for you to go in alone... Do you wish for me to come with you?"

"W-Won't they try to hurt you then?"

"Only if I try to leave through the gate between the realms, I'm sure." Kyuubi sighed softly.

Coda sighed softly, “Then, I'll go alone. But...can I do something stupid before I go?"

"What is that, little one?" Kyūbi asked cautiously.

As soon as the fox asked, Coda wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a hug. "Thank you. Even if I forget about you, I won't forget this feeling of being looked after."

Surprised, the fox tensed but then put his hand on top of Coda's head. "Fufufu, may you find safety and this feeling of being looked after again, little one," He said and watched Coda run off to the Katanashu headquarters.

Before entering the gates, Coda turned around and gave Kyūbi a big smile and then was whisked away inside by one of the guards, who guided him nicely.


	3. Mistakes & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Entry for Secret Santa Exchange 2020.)  
> Aoi still felt the Yokai were not be be-friended with but Onibi changed that. How? A mistake leads to a kiss...or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Secret Santa gift for @oktgm_toutoi on Twitter. I hope I was able to give you a nice gift!  
> I do not own IDOLiSH7, BANDAI NAMCO does!

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

**A Karatoga AU featuring Aoi(Izumi Iori) & Onibi(Nanase Riku).**

**"** _Because with the right person, sometimes kissing feels like healing._ **" -** **Lisa McMann**

**Please do review + Kudos.**

* * *

“Thank you for the food,” Aoi grabbed his chopsticks and began eating the freshly made ramen. Onibi stood on the opposite side of the counter, with his head laying on his arms. He was grinning widely at Aoi eating his cooking. 

After the events of the kaleidoscope and the battles between the Katanashu and Yokai came to a rest, Hikagemachi returned to its peaceful environment. Many changes also came to be as many humans and Yokai became more familiar with each other. The Katanashu members, especially Uta and Momiji, frequently mingled with the spirit kind. The others had mellowed down as well, including Commander Hanabusa, but the only one who did not want to interact with the Yokai was Aoi. He found it meaningless for humans to form a friendship with the Yokai and preferred to stay away from them as much as possible. However, that changed after a cute little Oni decided to interfere with his plans. Onibi had gotten somewhat interested in Aoi after their battle and claimed that he wanted to get to know the human better. Aoi, of course, didn’t pay him any heed at first and usually ignored him except for when Onibi tried to enter the human realm. Onibi would come to walk by his side whenever Aoi was on patrols and would often drag him to the Ramen Shop, and he was only successful one time as Aoi somehow escaped his hold.

But as the days passed, the dark-haired man found Onibi’s company rather pleasing. He didn’t mind when Onibi would join him for patrols and rather than ignoring him talking before, he began listening to every single word the redhead said. He did not mind being dragged by Onibi to every single shop before they eventually reached their main destination. Onibi still wasn’t successful in bringing the male warrior to the famous Ramen Shop because one, Kyubi no Kitsune didn’t enjoy the fact that Onibi was being friendly with someone from the Katanashu and because it was Aoi’s feelings towards the Yokai, and two, Aoi did not want his co-workers to see him there. Onibi soon learned how Aoi has a habit to go on midnight strolls near the enchanted forest, gazing into it from afar and never daring to enter alone. The redhead used to join him after finishing his work at the shop, and would also bring two packed bowls to eat with Aoi and share about their day. Both found spending time with each other quite reassuring and fun at the same time. 

Onibi loved to see Aoi smile, which was a very rare moment even when they were alone. He wanted to see the serious and proper warrior let loose around him more and always show that soft smile to him and only him. On the other hand, when Onibi wasn’t looking, Aoi couldn’t get his eyes off of the Yokai. He never thought he would get so involved with any spiritual being when he was assigned to work with the Katanashu. His motto was to do his job without his distractions and not to cause Commander Hanabusa any trouble, but being with Onibi almost every day changed that. He did not want to be away from him and he felt a sort of nostalgia around him. 

Despite this, they had their day-to-day arguments where Onibi would practically beg Aoi to let him go to the human realm and also come with him, while the latter refused every single time. Onibi would in return prank him behind his back and Aoi would use just a snitch of his Holy Water to get back at the Oni. Other times, their arguments would be on little things and how Aoi didn’t come to Ramen Kuzunoha to taste Onibi’s cooking. 

But today he was successful for the second time. He was able to convince Aoi to come to eat the new recipe of ramen he had learned while Kyubi was out for the day. It was a bit difficult as always but some convincing and puppy dog eyes got the younger soldier to give in. When they reached the shop, Onibi immediately went behind and began cooking while instructing Aoi to sit right in front of the shop so he could watch him. Kamaitachi was there as well but made no comments on the soldier’s arrival, instead greeted him with a smile, offering a hot drink. 

The dark-haired boy watched the redhead work around the kitchen, making a mess here and there but cleaning it up right away all the while saying how Kyubi will get mad at him for dirtying the shop. After fifteen minutes or so, a huge bowl of the delicious noodle dish sat in front of Aoi as he gazed over it with awe. 

“Hehe, looks good, right? I even added an extra egg for you since you like ‘em!” Onibi bounced as he stood at the opposite side of the counter.

Aoi only nodded in response and picked up a pair of chopsticks, breaking them into two and scooping a small piece to test. The Yokai watched him intently as he ate the noodle, munching on it thoughtfully. As he kept munching slowly, his face stayed stoic and he finally swallowed. Without moving his head, Aoi shifts his gaze towards Onibi, who looked as if he was about to bite his nails by how nervous he looked even with a big smile. The warrior covered his lips to hide his amused smile and then began eating the dish. 

Onibi blinked before hopping on his feet, settling on the counter with his head in his arms. He watched Aoi eat his newest creation with pride. The two sat in silence, only being interrupted when any new customer came into the shop. Soon enough the young soldier was done and he pushed the bowl forward, “Compliments to the chef.” 

The Oni chuckled as he picked up the bowl along with other dirty dishes, “Hehe~ thank you!” He then went back to clean up. Aoi got up and placed the paying amount, bowing down to Kamaitachi as he stepped outside the shop. But before he could, he heard Onibi call out to him, “Aoi~! Are you going to the forest square?”

“Yes, I wanted to train a bit and the time is perfect as many people are not there,” The latter responded. 

“Great, lemme join you! I’ll be right there!” 

Aoi sighed and stood outside waiting for Onibi, leaning against the wooden wall. Passing Yokai stopped for a minute or two to see why a Katanashu warrior was standing outside the shop. It must have been weird since Aoi was one of the few who did not frequent the shop as much as the others had begun to. 

After a moment and several stares later, Aoi sighed and decided to check on Onibi but he felt a gush of wind pass by him, cherry blossoms flowing with it. He turned to the front to see the one Yokai he did not wish to encounter even by accident.

“It seems Onibi did not listen to me. Again,” The white-haired fox said in a stern voice. Kyubi no Kitsune, one of the high ranking Yokai, stood a foot away from the young soldier, half of his face covered by his traditional fan and his eyes glaring at him from above. “That child never learns.”

The glare was so strong, Aoi felt the rush to get away as soon as possible so things did not become a hassle. Just as he began stepping away, Onibi bounced out of the shop. “Ah, Kyubi-san! Welcome back.”

The fox spirit’s eyes softened upon seeing the young Yokai but it was for a mere second. “Thank you, Onibi.” He walked up and patted him on the head, the latter grinning widely at the affection. “The shop is bustling as usual. You and Kamaitachi deserve a treat.”

“Ehehe~ It’s no biggie,” Onibi replied. “This is the least we can do for you. But if you wanna reward me then-” He floated behind Aoi, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Can I spend the rest of the day with Aoi? I really wanna be with him!” 

The statement made the other two widen their eyes and Aoi to blush a little. Kyubi scoffed as he lowered his fan, slapping it shut, “Onibi, I hope you remember what we talked about before.”

“Huh? Oh, that. Kyubi-san, don’t worry! Aoi isn’t like that and we have been spending so much time together, it’s fun.” The redhead beamed. “I even help him during training.”

“You clash swords with him?” 

“Not swords! He practices his Holy Water and I use my Fox Fire as targets to help him.”

“Still, isn’t it dangerous?” Kyubi said as he glared at Aoi, making the latter stiffen his posture.

“Nah, Aoi’s very careful. He won’t ever hurt me intentionally,” Onibi grinned as he planted his feet on the floor and pushed the soldier in the opposite direction, “Anyways, I’ll be back soon!” 

“W-Wait, Onibi-” Aoi tried protesting as he was being pushed. Kyubi kept glaring at them until they vanished into the crowd. He sighed, hoping that nothing bad happens to Onibi all the while.

* * *

**~Near the Forest Square~**

Aoi was training with his Holy Water as always, hitting the targets Onibi set for him. The Yokai was sitting on a tree as he made new targets when the old ones vanished. This kept going for a while until Aoi signaled Onibi to stop, causing the latter to come down and sit next to the soldier, who was breathing heavily as he sat on the ground. 

“Was… ha, was it necessary to move the targets around so much?” Aoi groaned as he tried catching his breath. Onibi only snickered, “Aww, I thought you wanted to be in shape after eating all that ramen.”

“I ate only _one_ serving,” The dark-haired boy deadpanned. He sat there next to Onibi, feeling some sort of comfort from the Yokai, something he never thought he would feel. He gazed at the clear sky, looking at clouds moving freely and a gentle breeze passing by. He laid down on the ground, placing his swords on either side as he covered his eyes with one arm. 

“Aoi?” Onibi asked in concern. He was genuinely worried about his new human friend. “Did I tire you too much?” 

Aoi chuckled, “No way, that was nothing.” His laughter died down soon enough, his smile turning upside down, “Hey, Onibi. Why did you want to be my friend?”

“Hmm?” Onibi perked up at the questions and smiled, “Because~! Aoi is fun to be around.”

“Only that?”

“What else should I say…? Ah, you are also fun to tease!”

Aoi gave Onibi a mild glare at the statement before asking, “Anything else?”

“Hmm… I also like how hardworking you are and that even if you don’t show it, you care about the people around you. You are a really nice person, Aoi.”

The dark-haired boy felt his cheeks reddening at the praise, “I-I see…”

“Ah! Aoi, why are you turning red?” Onibi asked as he lowered his face, only an inch away from the latter. Aoi was about to retort but seeing the Yokai so close to him caused him to stop. It was the first time he noticed Onibi’s distinct features. His eyes shone a bright red as if a tiny flame was dancing in them, his hair seemed much darker up close and his lips… they looked oh so soft. The last one made Aoi jump in surprise and he pushed Onibi away from him. 

“D-Don’t just come so close to people, stupid,” He stuttered as he covered his face.

“Stupid?! How mean!” The Oni Yokai pouted. “And here I was worried about you.” 

Aoi tried calming his beating heart down. Why had he thought of something like that about Onibi? It’s true he considers him as more than any mere acquaintance, but to think of his lips- 

Aoi shook his head and mentally slapped himself. No, this was wrong. It was already wrong to be this close to a Yokai but to have these thoughts was just...wrong. 

While Aoi was fighting with himself, Onibi tilted his head and kept looking at him. He really liked spending time with the young soldier. At first, it was only the teasing and Aoi’s reactions that got him to get closer to him but after spending time together, Onibi found Aoi to be different and he just didn’t want to leave his side. Aoi was always proud and walked with a strict posture but sometimes when they were alone, he looked more relaxed than ever and smiled a lot more. When Aoi wasn’t looking at him, Onibi unconsciously moved his hand, thinking how it would feel to hold Aoi’s in his. He always wondered what it would feel like to move his hands in his hair and how it would feel to be held by him. Onibi knew Kyubi would be upset with him for imagining such things but he couldn’t help it. He liked Aoi...as more than a friend. Maybe it was wrong, but he didn’t care. 

“Ne, Aoi.” The redhead called out. The soldier looked at him, his face still slightly pink. Onibi found it cute and hoped only he could make Aoi have such an expression. He moved closer to him again, “You asked me why I wanted to be your friend, right? Am I a friend to you then?” 

“Huh? Well, I do consider you as someone close to me but-” He stopped, having trouble finding the right words. Onibi just stared at him and waited. The young soldier sighed, “But you are still a Yokai and I am a Katanashu soldier. Our worlds are different, our society is different. I still think being friendly with Yokai is wrong.”

“But aren’t almost everyone from the Katanashu friends with the Yokai now?” The redhead questioned.

Aoi groaned before responding, “They are but I still find it...strange.” 

“So why do you spend time with me?”

“I-” Aoi really didn’t know how to word that. He wanted to tell the truth, but what truth? He was confused himself.

“Hmm? Am I just a target practice helper?” Onibi asked, repeating the questions Kyubi-no-Kitsune once asked him. “My powers aren’t just for show, ya know.”

“I am well aware of that,” Aoi answered, feeling a bit uneasy now.

“Or do you do it because you lost to me before and now are trying to find my weak spot?”

His eyes widened at what the redhead had just said, “W-Why would I do that? I don’t want to fight you again.”

“Huh… scared you might lose again?” The Oni smirked teasingly.

Aoi kept quiet for a moment before he got up, “I can’t believe this.” He picked up one of his swords, the other sitting where Onibi was. 

“Hey, wait! Aoi, I was kidding~.” Onibi whined as he unconsciously leaned towards the ground. He did not notice the sharp blade that he was about to lay on. 

Aoi slid his sword inside its cover and went to pick up the other one while responding to Onibi, “Well, that was out of hand and-” He saw the edge of the sword tilted upwards as the ground was uneven and Onibi was about to fall right on top of it. 

“Onibi, look out!”

“Huh? Whoa!” In a flash, the Yokai was pushed aside by the human soldier causing both to fall on the ground completely.

The red Oni was the first one to recover as he got up while nursing his head, “Ugh… Aoi, what the hec-” He was about to complain but saw the latter on his knees, clenching his hand. Onibi quickly moved towards him and sat down in front of Aoi. His eyes widened at the sight of blood flowing from the soldier’s palm. It was most likely that while pushing Onibi away Aoi slid his hand onto the sword’s edge causing his palm to bleed so badly. It looked like a deep cut but it wasn’t that bad… is what Aoi thought, but Onibi’s mind worked differently.

“A-Aoi… I- this is-” He stuttered. He was starting to feel a little sick.

“D-Don’t worry about this… It’s not your fault...” Aoi said through the pain. He summoned his Holy Water and it wrapped around his injured hand, soothing the pain as much as possible. Onibi just looked at the blood that had fallen on the ground and was smeared on the sword. Aoi said it wasn’t his fault, but it was. He had been careless and look what happened. This was also something Kyubi had warned him about. He had told him Aoi would hurt him physically if Onibi were to ever make him do so, but it happened the other way around instead.

On the other hand, Aoi kept wincing as the water tried to stop the blood from flowing but it was only to some extent. He would need proper medical attention for this. He looked at Onibi to tell him the same but stopped when he saw his horrified expression. His eyes were fixed on the blood and the blade.

“Onibi…”

“It’s my fault… Aoi, I hurt you… I’m-”

Aoi grabbed Onibi’s shoulder by his other hand and shook him a little, “Onibi! This has nothing to do with you. Snap out of it. I was the one who left the sword lying unattended. It was better than you getting hurt.”

The Oni’s head snapped at that and he grabbed Aoi’s uninjured hand, “Are you saying it’s okay for _you_ to be hurt?! Are you an idiot?!”

“Idi-of course not! But you are blaming yourself for no reason,” Aoi tried reasoning with him. He could feel the warmth coming from Onibi’s hand but it was not a comfortable warmth. It was filled with rage and guilt. Aoi tried prying his hand away but the Yokai wouldn’t bulge. 

“Onibi, let go. I need to get this treated,” Aoi requested as he dispelled his Holy Water, causing it to splash on the ground, the blood in it mixing with the ground. “The Katanashu will be a long walk so I need to get there before this cut gets infected.”

Onibi gasped in realization as the soldier finished. It was true the headquarters were very far from where they were and walking there will take a lot of time. Aoi pulled out a cloth and ripped it into two and proceeded to wrap it around his injured hand but was stopped by Onibi. The latter looked up to question him only to fall silent upon seeing the Yokai’s eyes burning and a small flame dancing on his free hand. 

Aoi looked at the flame in confusion but was also a bit scared when he spoke, “H-Hey… what are you going to-” 

He stopped as Onibi pushed him on the ground. “Bear with me,” Onibi whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger warrior’s. Aoi’s eyes widened at the sudden contact and tried lifting himself up but Onibi held onto both of his arms, pinning them on the ground. All of a sudden, he felt a searing heat on his injured hand and it began hurting more than before. He struggled under the Yokai’s hold and wanted to shout as the pain grew whenever the heat increased. 

Onibi pulled away for a moment to breathe before diving back and kissing him harder than before, muffling his screams and causing him to close his eyes tightly. After a few agonizing seconds, it all sort of clicked into his mind. Onibi was cauterizing his hand using his flames, which explained the pain. But why kiss him? Why do this at all? 

The pain grew as each second passed and although Aoi tried not to move, he did because the pain was just too much to handle. Onibi kissing him wasn’t helping at all, he felt lightheaded and just wanted some answers. The Oni pulled away after what felt like an eternity and breathed heavily. Aoi, on the other hand, was in a worse state. Not only was he breathing heavily, but his hand was also now scarred and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. The redhead bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered, “I’m sorry… that was the only thing I could think of right now.”

“I-” Aoi coughed as he tried to speak, feeling his consciousness slipping away. He wanted to ask the Yokai about his actions but his vision was blurring from the possible tears that slipped as he shut his eyes. Onibi wiped the tears, feeling the guilt grow more than before. Maybe… he should stay away from Aoi, after all.

* * *

**~The Next Morning: The Katanashu Headquarters~**

The light of the bright sun shone directly in the room. The dark-haired young man laid on the futon, cracking his eyes open slowly. He covered his face with a hand to block the sunlight and sat up, groaning. He looked around and noticed he was in the headquarters’ infirmary. 

The door slipped open and Momiji along with Uta came inside. 

“Good morning, Aoi. How are you feeling?” Momiji greeted as he sat down in seiza position in front of Aoi.

“Good morning. I feel fine,” He looked around again before asking, “How did I get here?”

“Onibi brought you here,” Uta responded with a smirk, “Both of you looked like a mess. Be happy Momiji and I were the ones on guard at the time, or else he would have been executed or something.”

Aoi stiffened at the thought and looked down on his lap, seeing his hand was now bandaged properly. “Did… Did he say anything?”

Momiji shook his head, “He only apologized for causing you trouble and left.” He glanced at Aoi’s injured hand, “Is he the cause for that injury?” 

“No, it was my own fault. I had left my sword on the ground and Onibi was about to lay down on it, so to stop him I pushed him aside and in return, my hand slid on the sword edge.” 

Uta whistled, “Oho! So that’s what happened. But your hand was scarred, don’t tell me Onibi…”

Aoi nodded, “Yes, he used his flames to close up the wound…” He stopped as he remembered how Onibi had done so. A blush crept on his face and he kept looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with his two colleagues. 

Uta laughed out loud upon seeing Aoi blush and said, “Man, I knew there was something more to this! Momiji, what do ya think?”

“Fufu, it seems you were right,” The light-haired warrior chuckled and moved to place a hand on Aoi’s shoulder, “Go see him. He has been worried about you.”

“Yeah, I mean he’s out there right now,” The older warrior said as he pointed at the window. Blue flames could be seen floating outside and as soon as Aoi looked, they floated to the side, disappearing completely. The Holy water user sighed and pushed aside his covers, getting up. He was still in his soldier getup minus the coat and swords. He bowed down, thanking the other two, and jogged outside. 

It wasn’t long until he reached the place where he saw the flames. Aoi glanced inside through the window to see Momiji and Uta gone and sighed in relief. He didn’t want them to overhear them. After the coast was clear, Aoi kicked the wooden wall, causing it to shake. The shaking caused a blue flame to fall down on the ground, puff of air surrounding it and revealing the Oni Yokai.

“Owie…” Onibi groaned as he got up. Aoi sighed and crouched down on his knees, forcing the Yokai to sit in seiza position. “You must be really stupid to trespass here.”

“N-Nice to see you too, Aoi…” The redhead chuckled nervously. “I was just, ya know, passing by…”

“You know you are not a very good liar.”

“Ah-”

The dark-haired boy stood up and looked down on Onibi, “I need answers. Now.”

“Answers… why?” 

“Why? You kissed me out of the blue while burning my hand only to scar it. And let me tell you, it hurt _a lot_.”

“I did that because you had already lost a lot of blood and using your water could have sped up the infection! By the way, is your hand okay?” Onibi asked, glancing at the bandaged hand.

“It hurts if I move it too much considering it was literally burnt yesterday.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“...and the kiss?” He asked in a low voice.

Onibi quieted down at the question and began fiddling with his hands. “I-I had wanted to do it for a while but… You always spoke about how you didn’t want to be close to any Yokai. But then we did get close and became friends. I was very happy to have you but I still felt strange around you. I-I wanted to do couple-like things with you but you don’t feel the same. It was wrong for me to jump you like that.” 

Onibi didn’t want to say all of this but his mouth just kept moving, words kept flowing. Aoi kept quiet the whole time, his hair hiding his eyes. Onibi hesitated to look up but decided to come clean before Aoi completely ignored him after this.

“I-I like you, Aoi. I...I wanna be with you...as more than friends. I know a human and a Yokai being together is ridiculous but I don’t care! I just want you by my side. I don’t care what Kyubi-san or Kamaitachi think, in fact, I don’t care what anyone thinks. I just want to know what you think and what you want…” He said as he felt tears coming up, “I-If you want to be away from me after this then I’ll understand.”

“...Idiot,” Aoi muttered out as he grabbed Onibi by the collar and pulled him up, causing the Oni to yelp in surprise. “You are a complete idiot.”

“Huh?!” 

“You heard me,” Aoi said before planting his lips onto Onibi’s. The Yokai’s eyes widened and the tears began flowing, before sighing and closing them along with grabbing onto Aoi’s shoulders. The kiss only lasted for a minute before Aoi pulled away and kept his forehead against Onibi’s and placed his hands on his cheeks. Onibi looked at him with confusion, his mouth opening, and closing.

“Heh, you look like a fish,” He joked as he wiped his tears, “I know this feels unbelievable but did I answer your concerns with that?” 

“Eh…? Eh?! Aoi, does this mean you-” 

The dark-haired warrior nodded as he blushed, “I felt the same but denied my feelings, afraid I might not be able to hold myself back. I somewhat knew I had fallen for you and as you said, I still feel a human and a Yokai cannot be together. But with you, I’m willing to try.”

“F-For real? Aoi, you aren’t playing with me, right? Right?!” Onibi leaned forward, not believing his ears.

“Yes. For real, I...l-like you, Onibi, even though you are a little too much sometimes and drive me crazy.”

Onibi pouted, “Mou, that’s rude!”

Aoi chuckled again before pulling up a stern expression, “But I am still upset by how you treated my injury. What if you had worsened it?”

“No way! Kyubi-san taught me well, so don’t underestimate me.”

“Speaking of, I was also scared he might do something to me if I confessed to you.”

“I don’t care what he thinks. I make my own choices and when I say I love and want to be with you, I mean it!”

Aoi blushed when Onibi practically shouted, “Shh! Do you want the other soldiers to find you?!”

“Eh...Aoi, you are shouting too.”

“Shut up.”

They stood in the same position for a while and kept gazing into one another’s eyes. Aoi broke eye contact and looked down, “So, what do we do now?”

“Hehe~ we are boyfriends now, right? Maybe we can go on a date but right now…” Onibi’s voice lowered as he began leaning forward, “I really want to kiss you again…”

“...Okay,” Aoi whispered before Onibi kissed him softly. This kiss was different than the ones they had before, this one felt safe and warm. None of them wanted to let go and stood in each other’s embrace, enjoying this moment. 

Unknown to them, their closest friends had witnessed everything and couldn’t wait to tease the two when they were done. Right now, they left them alone, not wanting to ruin the moment the two had been waiting for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is encouraged as I want to improve my writing.


End file.
